Lula Molusco, O Fantasma Abusado (transcrição)
Este artigo é uma transcrição do episódio Lula Molusco, O Fantasma Abusado da primeira temporada de Bob Esponja.Estreou no dia 25 de setembro de 1999 nos Estados Unidos. * Squidward: to a wax sculpture of himself Have I told you how beautiful you are? Your tentacles, your nose, your eyes...a little lopsided. out the right eye, fixes it then puts it back in place There. And now that I've been immortalized in wax, I have conquered all artistic media. Come on, my precious reflection, smile! makes wax sculpture smile. Then he hears a crash from outside and frowns; the sculpture does as well * SpongeBob: Hike, Patrick, hike! run in separate directions but SpongeBob has a big rock. Drops the rock on the ground and it breaks in half while Patrick blows a chess piece across a chessboard You just lost three points. a tree branch One. Two. Five! upside down and blows a bubble into a shape G-7! * Patrick: G-7? King me! King me! into the coral branch and pops the bubble I lose! * SpongeBob: But it's not Tuesday, Patrick. * Patrick: Tartar sauce! peeks out * Squidward: Hey! What are you invertebrates doing? * SpongeBob & Patrick: We don't know. * Squidward: Hey Patrick, do you know what time it is? * Patrick: Uh, yeah, Squidward, it's... his watch but all the bubble soap leaks out when he turns his wrist around * Squidward: Time to find some other game to play! Turns on the record player while taking a bubble bath * SpongeBob: Now what? * Patrick: a shell on the ground We could toss that shell back and forth. * SpongeBob: up shell Okay... ready! shell into Patrick's belly. Patrick shoots it into the air * Patrick: Go! goes after it * SpongeBob: I got it! I got it! shell flies through Squid's open window, knocks into Squid's sculpture, and it falls over I got it! I got it! I got it! in the other room, hears a thump, but he ignores it. Sponge and Pat enter the room via the elevator Remember Patrick, finders keepers. * Patrick: There it is! to the shell that is in the wax sculpture of Squidward * SpongeBob & Patrick: I got it! I got it! pulls the shell out * Patrick: Bonus points! starts to walk off * SpongeBob: Uhh, Patrick? I think something's wrong with Squidward. He looks unconscious. * Patrick: Don't worry. I know how to do this. tries to give CPR but his face turns blue and he floats up to the ceiling but lets out all the air and lands on top of the wax sculpture's head * SpongeBob: Get off him, Patrick! stands up * Patrick: What are you worried about? behind is now imprinted on the sculpture's face He looks better already. & Patrick stand him up * SpongeBob: But he still feels cold. bring the sculpture in front of the window * Patrick: Well, let's go put him in the warm. * SpongeBob: Do you think he'll be okay? * Patrick: You know, you worry too much. sculpture begins to melt The Patrick is here and SpongeBob I know a lot about head injuries, believe... to drool as SpongeBob snaps his fingers ...me. Hey, what's that on your shoe? looks down * SpongeBob: I don't know. * Patrick: It kind of looks like... liquid puddle of green goo is on the floor * SpongeBob & Patrick: Squidward! are screaming as Squidward is powdering his nose * SpongeBob: No, no, that part goes here. * Patrick: Yeah-yeah, that's it, uh-huh. * SpongeBob: We're almost there. We can do this. * Patrick: It's working, it's working... * SpongeBob: This is working. melts again Patrick, this isn't working! * Patrick: Look! turn over * SpongeBob: I don't know how to say it, but our old pal Squidward, he's... He's... He's pushing up daisies! * Patrick: Oh, I thought he was dead. comes out of the bathroom covered in talcum powder. SpongeBob & Patrick cling to each other and get scared * Squidward: screams What are you doing here?! Well? Are you two trying to say something, or do I have to...? * SpongeBob: No, stay back! * Squidward: What is the matter with you two? * Patrick: Don't, don't hurt us! * SpongeBob: It was an accident! * Squidward: What are you two talking about? notices the goo on the floor and screams Look what you've done to me! When I get my hands on you, I'll... * SpongeBob: Please, Mr. Squidward's ghost! & Patrick are bowing before Squidward Spare us your ghostly anger! is kissing Squidward's feet * Patrick: Oh yes, Mr. Squidward's ghost! Please don't haunt us! * SpongeBob: We'll do anything you want! Just have mercy on us! then gets an idea and grins evilly * Squidward: Enough! Listen up, Squidward's ghost is feeling unusually generous today. He hath decided to spare ye a a horrible fate. All ye must do is tend to my every whim and tickle my fancy on demand. * SpongeBob: Does that include... * Squidward: Quiet! Now, do as you're told! Lest ye incur the wrath of Squidward! * Patrick: to SpongeBob I think they make a cream for that now. and Patrick carry out Squidward on his bed * SpongeBob: Here? * Squidward: Too hot. a little more then stops * SpongeBob: Here? * Squidward: No, too wet. Keep going. Keep going. a little more then stops * SpongeBob: Here? * Squidward: Toulouse-Lautrec. shot * SpongeBob: Too tired... stop where they are * Squidward: Perfect. Hmmm, I feel needy. his hands Slaves, fetcheth me some nourishment. * SpongeBob: Only the freshest, o spooky one. run off. SpongeBob comes back with grapes A grape fresh from the vine, your ghostliness. eats it while SpongeBob goes and gets a banana A banana peeled to your liking, your incorporealness. it into Squidward's mouth. Patrick comes back with a watermelon and drops it into Squidward's mouth! * Patrick: One watermelon fresh from the manure field, your spookiness. falls down and stands up with a watermelon head * SpongeBob: Art thou not pleased? spits out the watermelon * Squidward : Enough of that! I want something else to eat now. Something that's very difficult to find. * Patrick : What do you hunger for, master? * SpongeBob: Whatever you want, we'll find it. We'll find it. * Squidward: Cherry pie. holds up a cherry pie Where'd you get that? * Patrick: I found it. takes it and throws it somewhere * Squidward: Well, go find it again! goes searching for it SpongeBob, get over here. Now spin around. turns around That's better. Now jog in place. jogs in place Say flank steak. * SpongeBob: Flank steak. * Squidward: I think I'm beginning to like this. Stop. stops Now, play me an elaborate song with this! SpongeBob a tissue * SpongeBob: But this is just a piece of tissue paper. * Squidward: Oh, my. back to Squidward is his bath outfit Always having to have it our way, don't we? Oh, boo-hoo. tries to get the tissue as music * SpongeBob: I can't do it! stands up * Squidward: Well, I hope you don't have any plans tonight, because you're not allowed to leave that spot until I hear a song. away. Day turns into night and into day again and SpongeBob is lying on the ground with the tissue on his nose What's this? Napping on the job? You're supposed to be making music for me. As punishment for this insolence, Squidward's ghost commandeth you to clean out his back room. * Patrick: back with the pie I found it. takes it * Squidward: I'll take that! pie in Patrick's face * Patrick: Yes, your ghostliness! filling off his face This is fun. * SpongeBob: Patrick, are you ready for this? * Patrick: Yes. walks a couple steps forward * SpongeBob: Okay, let's go. Patrick, are you coming? is facing the wrong way * Patrick: Yes. * SpongeBob: Patrick, it's this way. * Patrick: Where? * SpongeBob: Here. * Patrick: around Oh, coming! enter a room in the back with a bunch of junk in it How are we going to clean up all this mess? * SpongeBob: It's easy. Just tear this wallpaper off! the wall * Patrick: laughs Oh look, you missed some. picks up a book * SpongeBob: Oh, let's see. It's a comic book, and look at this. It's the Origin of the Flying Dutchman. picture in the book It says when he died they used his body as a window display. Now he haunts the seven seas because he was never put to rest. Well, don't you get it, Patrick? * Patrick: We're going to go shopping? * SpongeBob: No! We're gonna put poor old Squidward to rest. is laying on the couch, SpongeBob & Patrick spit spitballs at him * Squidward: Ow, what the heck was that? * SpongeBob: Initiation! That was part one of your ceremony. * Squidward: Ceremony for what? * SpongeBob: We're going to put you to rest. * Squidward: I don't want to be put to rest! All I want are those chores done. Now, did you clean the back room yet? * SpongeBob: Yeah. * Squidward: Well, I'm going to go check. off. Opens door and screams because he sees Patrick & SpongeBob with a coffin * SpongeBob: Okay, get in. * Squidward: Are you crazy? I'm not getting in that thing. * SpongeBob: But you said we could put you to rest. * Squidward: I didn't say anything like that! Now, get out of my house! * pushes SpongeBob and Patrick outside * Squidward : Now what? sees SpongeBob writing on a tombstone * SpongeBob: I wrote Here lies Squidward. You may not remember him, but... screams Oh, hi Squidward. Does this look deep enough? * Squidward: SpongeBob! back to Squid Cut that out! * SpongeBob: Oh, look, the mourners have arrived. bus with a load of people are in front of Squidward's house * Mr. Krabs: Oh, Squidward, we all came as soon as we were sure you were dead. * Squidward: SpongeBob, are you trying to put me in the nuthouse? * SpongeBob: No, just into this hole. sighs * Squidward: SpongeBob, I have a confession to make. off his night cap * SpongeBob: You're bald? * Squidward : No, I'm not bald! I'm alive! Now get rid of that tombstone and tell all your friends to go home! * SpongeBob: But- * Squidward: Do it! * SpongeBob: Go home. get back on bus sadly But Master-- * Squidward: I'm not your master, I'm your neighbor. Now do me a favor and please stop doing me favors. off * SpongeBob: As you wish, master. * Squidward: D'oh! * Patrick: Boy, he really had us fooled. * SpongeBob: No, Patrick, he's the fool. He's a ghost in denial. He needs us now more than ever. * Patrick: You're right. He really needs to get up to the great beyond. * SpongeBob: Patrick, say that again. * Patrick: That again? * SpongeBob: No, the other thing. * Patrick: No, the other thing. * SpongeBob: No, what you said before when you... * Patrick: No, what you said before when you.. * SpongeBob: Never mind. I've got an idea. * Patrick: Never mind! I've got an idea. Squidward is reclining on his chair outside. SpongeBob is trying to blow a bubble big enough to get Squidward * SpongeBob: I can't reach him! * Patrick: Blow harder. blows a big bubble to consume Squidward. The bubble lifts Squidward gently from his chair. The octopus doesn't notice that he's floating. There he goes! * SpongeBob: Isn't he beautiful? * Patrick: How high's he going to go? sees he's floating * SpongeBob: All the way, Patrick, up to the great beyond. of them wave to Squidward Goodbye, friend. * Patrick: Happy trails! pounds his fists on the bubble and tries to yell, but his voice is so distorted by the soapy wall that unintelligible muffled noises come through. * SpongeBob & Patrick: You're welcome! * SpongeBob: He's on the other side now. * Patrick: Yeah. is floating above the sea at Bikini Atoll island in a bubble He's in a better place. moans in the bubble with seagulls flying around him en:Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost/transcript Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições dos episodios Categoria:Transcrição Categoria:Transcrição do episódio Categoria:Anos 90 Categoria:1999 Categoria:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Categoria:Bob Esponja Categoria:Lula Molusco Categoria:Lula Molusco Tentáculos Categoria:Patrick Estrela Categoria:Patrick Categoria:Episode Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Episódio Categoria:Episodio Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódio Normal Categoria:Episódios Normais